Dancing With Shadows
by NukeMyWaffle
Summary: The 2nd Otokage has a meddling 6th Hokage and 5th Kazekage to deal with as well as the once Orochimaru ruled Sound Village. She has worked long and hard to make things right but there's something in the shadows that won't leave the past where it belongs..
1. Council of Kage

Aha! I told Kaz I could write something on my own!

**Kaz:** Yeah, but I helped.

-Grumbles- Oh, look--Gaara!

**Kaz:** -hearts in eyes- Where?!

* * *

Naruto/Sailor Moon

"Dancing With Shadows"

"I'm not saying that, dammit! What I'm saying is that we can't completely write Orochimaru off as a threat-even if we did drive him out of the Sound Village!"

"Look, you-"

Soft laughter cut the Hokage and Mizukage's argument off and the 2 standing males looked at one of the few women in the room. The Otokage, a usually quiet young woman, had her hand over her mouth, hiding a smile and trying to suppress the rest of her soft laughter. "Please, forgive me. I couldn't help but be amused by your discussion. You're both quite amusing when you get frustrated."

If she wasn't a year younger than him, the Hokage would've sworn she was already an adult. She always acted with a level head and as the Sound Shadow, it had benefited their village greatly. The Hokage eased back into his seat as the Mizukage sat down, like all huffy adults did when a child laughed at them. Frankly, the Hokage was grateful to have the Otokage and the Kazekage here at this meeting. They were young, like him, and it made things a whole lot easier. It made him comfortable, to say the least.

"I can't tell which one of you are worse." The Kazekage sighed, leaning back in his chair. The Otokage's laughter slipped a bit at that but she kept her lips covered to hide her smile.

"We shouldn't have children as our Brethren Shadows." The Earth Shadow muttered to the Raikage. "Especially a little girl who can't stop laughing."

"This 'Little Girl' isn't as 'little' as you believe." The Otokage's voice was now cold and sounded much older than she really was. The Kazekage and the Hokage exchanged nervous looks. It never did well to make her mad. "I am 16 and I was _elected_ by my Village because Orochimaru was my predecessor. If you believe that you can be the Otokage as well, then I will step done and let you but since I know you can't-I suggest you hold your tongue before I cut it out."

"Oh, nice going." The Hokage half heartedly snapped. "Now she'll be testy through out the rest of the meeting."

The Kazekage glanced at the now proper Otokage. She had come to the meeting glad to shed her robe and hat like the rest of them. She had arrived with a smile on her dark mauve lips and a warm light in her eyes but no it was all business and bloodshed. She wasn't going to let her Village become a victim now that they had chased the Snake Summoner away.

"It appears that your age is causing you to forget that they are the greatest Shinobi in their Villages." The Raikage shot at the Tsuchikage, who was younger than the Tsuchikage and the Mizukage. "They grew up and faced dangers in this time that we overlooked in our youth. Perhaps their wisdom is greater than ours since they've remained child-like in desiring peace and safety for our villages. They have open minds while ours our closed. They see things for what they are now, could be and will be as we focus on what once was."

"Thank you for such poetic words." The Hokage nodded, his blond hair falling into his blue eyes. "Okay, look-the peace treaty needs to be renewed asap. If we wait until next month for the next meeting then we could be at war. If we agree to renew it before it expires then we will have a continuing peace. Do I have your word, fellow Shadows?"

"You have mine." The Kazekage nodded once. The Otokage nodded as well when attention was turned to her. Of course, she would always agree with them. They often had private meetings, just the three of them, to discuss the issues their borders faced on a daily basis. They were also trying not to become the elder men across the table from them.

"You have many points, little brother." The Raikage assured. A majority vote-4 to 2. That meant the treaty would be renewed at that very meeting. A Jounin from the Leaf Village walked up to the table with the fresh copy of the treaty as each of the Shadows picked one on their fingers and took out their Village seal.

The Hokage was first to sign as the hosting Village, putting his seal and thumb print on the blank space below the text of the treaty. The Kazekage was next, then the Otokage and then the Mizukage. The Raikage signed for his Village and passed the treaty to the Tsuchikage. With the final stamp and print, the treaty was taken away to be framed for the space next to last year's copy that hung on the round room's wall, just like all the others.

"I must be going." The Mizukage disappeared in a puff. The Tsuchikage followed suit. The Raikage gave the 3 teens a wink before disappearing himself. The 3 remaining Kage released sighs of relief and slumped in their seats.

"I cannot believe that old…" The Kazekage ran his hand through his red hair, his pale blue eyes closed.

"Don't worry about, Gaara. Next month, his older nephew will be the one we deal with as the Tsuchikage." The Otokage reassured as she retied the rubber tie that kept her hair out of her face. All of her hair was tied at the ends, like the Hyuga clan often did but the band was a good 7 inches from the tips of her hair, allowing her to drape it over her shoulder like she always did.

"What? He's being replaced?" The Hokage asked as her words got both males' attention. "How do you know this, Hotaru?"

Hotaru shrugged. "How do I know anything? I sent my ambassador to their Village and found out from his nephew's wife."

"That'll be good to have fresh blood in here, Naruto." Gaara replied, looking at the blond. "It's necessary. He's apparently getting too used to being the Tsuchikage."

"Ain't that the truth." Naruto agreed with a sigh.

"I'm not one to gossip so don't expect me to be wrong." Hotaru told them holding her hands up at shoulder level. "I'm only telling you boys because you 2 are the only ones I honestly trust in this flea circus."

Naruto couldn't help himself. "So, did you take him up on his offer yet?"

A blush colored Hotaru's cheeks as she whapped him over the head with her Otokage hat. Gaara hid a smirk at the scene in front of him. Naruto was forever asking Hotaru about her love life-something the female Shadow didn't pay much attention to-and Gaara always had a front row seat. Maybe it was because all 3 of them had been through so much or maybe it was because of the demons they each had. In one way or another, they were kind of reflections of the other.

"Anyway," Hotaru's cheeks were officially red as hell as she stood, "as much as I love being around you boys, I have to get back to my Village before my decoy's killed and my Village overran." She pulled on her robe and hat before using as transformation jutsu. Now she looked like a Chunin from the Sound Village with only a half mask to hide her features. "I'm off until next weekend. I'll send a couple Jounin this way to help out with the security." She gave each boy a kiss on the cheek like she always did. "Have fun and be good. I don't want to get a call from Shikamaru and Temari again asking to put you two back in your places."

"That goes for you too." Gaara called after her as she left through the door. Sasuke arrived moments later but stood outside the window, leaning in. He hadn't changed much--taller with a ponytail and a lower face mask like Kakashi with permanent Sharingan at level 4, both eyes.

"Your meeting's already over? I guess I lost that bet." The Uchiha nodded to Gaara in recognition as Naruto go up from his seat.

"Hey, Sasuke-did you happen to see a Sound Jounin on your way up?" The 6th Hokage asked.

"A few of them were by the gate I came in but they left 5 minutes after I got there." Sasuke answered, not sure what Naruto wanted.

"There's this female Jounin I want you to follow. She'll be on her own and I don't want a war with the Otokage if I let this kunoichi get hurt."

Sasuke knew that the female Otokage was protective of her female ninja just because Orochimaru had abused them in such away that left many of them permanently damaged at young ages. She herself was one of them. Her scars apparently ran deeper than Gaara's or Haku's and that was saying something. He knew of the penalty for allowing one of her kunoichi to be harmed and it usually ended up with the death of the party responsible. Not a pleasant thing when it's done by the Sound Shadow herself.

"I'll watch over her, Naruto. Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to her." Sasuke patted his old teammate's shoulder and then disappeared in the direction of the route to the Sound Village. Naruto looked back at Gaara and grinned wide.

"I take it he has no idea whatsoever that you're sending him to watch over the Otokage herself, does he?"

* * *

Yeah, since this is my first story, read and review please! 


	2. Escort Home

To celebrate the new story, here's chapter 2!

* * *

Sasuke crouched on a tree branch as that Sound Kunoichi stopped to retrieve her hair tie from the grass. He watched her brush hair behind her to put it up in a ponytail. He like women with long hair but there were just some that looked better with it short, like Sakura. But this Shinobi…she looked beautiful with her long hair flowing around her body, almost to her knees. He shifted just right, getting his foot to slip. The sound made the kunoichi look up to where he was hiding.

_Oh, fantastic, Uchiha. Now she thinks that Naruto's trying assassinate her or the Otokage._ Sasuke thought, unhappily as he recalled what Naruto had said. _I could be the official cause of the war between the Sound and Leaf Villages!_

"You can come out. I know you're there. I can hear your heart beat." She called up to him. Sasuke sighed, resigning to his fate, and leapt down on to the road. "I take it the Hokage was worried about a lone kunoichi heading home?"

"He doesn't want the Otokage to believe that he's being irresponsible." Sasuke nodded. The kunoichi laughed softly. It was gentle, musical, _graceful._ It ever reached her magnificent amethyst eyes.

"Oh, she'd never think that." She replied, her soft voice just as smooth as her laugh. "In fact, she knows I can take care of myself."

Sasuke looked at her a bit surprised then he smiled and shook his head with a soft laugh. "You're her second in command, her most lethal."

"You might say that." She smiled, brushing her long bangs out of her eyes. "I'm Hotaru Tomoe of the Sound Village."

"Sasuke Uchiha of the Leaf Village." He held out his hand, only to get his palm slapped slightly. "If it's all right, I'd…" He blushed slightly, looking away. Why was his heart beating so fast? "Would it be all right if I walked beside you now that you know that I'm acting as your escort?"

"I don't see why not." Hotaru smiled gently with a soft laugh in her voice. Sasuke felt butterflies in his stomach at that smile. He blushingly offered the Sound Kunoichi his arm, not looking at her. His heart jumped into his throat when she threaded her arm through his.

They started to walk towards the Sound Village in silence but after a couple miles, the silence started to bug the Uchiha male. He just had to speak, to say something-anything to break the silence.

"Did…did you know that the Moon Village's head clan is married into the Tsuchikage's family?" Sasuke cursed himself mentally at the subject he had chosen.

"That's what I heard." Hotaru nodded. "It's nice their daughter got to chose which village she wanted to support as a shinobi."

"Yeah, it is…" Why had he chosen this subject of all things?

"I'm making you uneasy, aren't I?" Hotaru's question made Sasuke look at her and he soon lost the ability to think. Her amethyst colored eyes took that away instantly. She closed her eyes, smiled softly and slipped her arm from his. She seemed to be very attune to others.

"Wait!" Sasuke's hand shot out and gently caught her bicep. _Damn, she's toned under all this…_ "It's just that I'm usually on my own or paired up with someone I know…" He heard what he said. "You're new to me-not that it's a bad thing! No, it's a good thing for sure! It's just…uh…" He hit his forehead. "Oh, shit-I must sound like a complete idiot…"

Hotaru started laughing, getting Sasuke to look at her surprised. She was laughing hard but it didn't sound like it. Her laugh was barely louder than her laughter earlier but she had tears at the corners of her eyes and she had to lean against a tree for support. Yeah, she was laughing and she was laughing at _him_. Sasuke blushed and looked away.

"You Konoha Jounin are classic." Hotaru wiped the tears from her eyes, her laughter dying down. "If I keep coming back to the Leaf Village-I'm going to need to reinforce my rib cage with steel."

Sasuke didn't know she had met other Leaf Jounin. Had she met some of his yearmates or one of the elders? Kakashi, maybe?

Hotaru started humming as she continued down the road. Sasuke ran to catch up with her. He liked the song she was humming; it kind of reminded him of Orochimaru but not quite… She had her eyes closed and she seemed nearly oblivious to her surroundings. It was like she was used to being on her own. Hotaru leapt up into the nearest tree, catching Sasuke off guard.

"Hey! I'm supposed to be your escort!" He snapped going after her. She dashed from tree to tree with Sasuke trying to get along side of her-or at least keep up. _Damn, if she wasn't pissing my off right now, I might just let her walk under her own power. But when I catch her, I'm carrying her back to the Sound Village!_ He pooled his chakra into his feet and shot forward. He caught Hotaru around the waist and landed in a crouch in the road, with Hotaru over his shoulder. "Gotcha! Now, don't fight me. The 6th told me to take you back to the Sound Village and that's exactly what I'm going to do!"

"Put me down, dammit!" Hotaru ordered, kicking her legs and banging her fists on his back. "I am a Sound Kunoichi! I will _not _be treated this way! Put me down! Put me down NOW!"

"Quit your bitching." Sasuke ordered in return. Her voice hadn't risen that much from the soft tone she was using earlier. It was more a normal volume but it meant to Sasuke that her vocal cords and eardrums had been damaged in her youth. Orochimaru was truly a bastard. The spot on his back where she was pounding with her fists was growing numb and the thigh she was kicking was going to have a huge bruise later. And her chakra control was crap, the hot angry energy lapping against his cheek with a scalding caress.

But her heartbeat was slower than it was earlier and she was breathing deeply whether she realized it or not. As she got angrier, her body grew calmer. Her strength was building and he was definitely going to have 2 of the largest bruises in history. The numb in his back and in his thigh went deep into his flesh, into his bones. The pain would follow soon but hopefully he could get Hotaru to the Sound Village before it kicked in.

* * *

-smacks Sasuke on the back- Wow, way to get your butt in gear, Uchiha! -looks down- Uchiha, are you okay? 

**Sasuke:** -teeth clench b/c of pain- And here I thought Kazuma was bad...

-crosses arms, pertubed- I could kill you off, ya know.


	3. Tragic Hissy Fit

And now, let us curse the name of Uchiha! -wink-

**Sasuke:** I heard that!

**Kazuma:** I think that was the point, Sas.

* * *

"Damn that Sasuke Uchiha!" Hotaru snapped as she overturned a table. Her Otokage cloak fanned out around her as she angrily paced around her office. Her black hair fell around her shoulders in a cascade of dark silk. "I will not let him get away with disrespecting me!"

"Lady Otokage, please calm down. Your vocal cords can't take the strain." Kimimaru Kaguya replied. Hotaru turned on him, getting in his face.

"Do _not_ make me regret saving your ass, Kaguya." She hissed at the white haired male. Kimimaru was glad that she had saved him after his fight with Rock Lee and Gaara of the Desert. He had been a mess but somehow Hotaru had saved his life and for that-he would follow her into Hell and back.

"I take it the meeting didn't go well?" He posed it as a question, being careful of what he said.

"No, the meeting went fine but that's not the point." Hotaru flopped into the chair behind her desk. "But that damn Uchiha is going to get it the next time I see him."

Kimimaru sighed as his Lady plotted in sulking silence. "My Lady Otokage, must I remind you that you come from Sacred Blood? You have too much power to just be thinking up childish revenge schemes."

Hotaru's legs draped over the arm of the chair and she crossed her arms. "I don't need to be reminded of the tainted blood I come from. It's still the foul taste on my tongue that I can never get rid of. Uchiha did me a favor, getting rid of Orochimaru. At least now I can sleep at night and not worry about waking up to being experimented on in the middle of the night."

Her nightmares were made real by Orochimaru and her memories of the experiments he preformed on her haunted her-even now, years later. One of her eyes twinged painfully, making her hand fly to it. That was one of the Snake Sanin's experiments. He wanted to know why she ended up with such a pure amethyst color with no pupil. The bastard had actually dissected her eye while it was in the socket without anesthetic. Hotaru forced herself to pull her hand away. Blood on her palm…fantastic. It wasn't going to heal with her specialty jutsu now. She had grown a tolerance to her own chakra.

"Shall I get the doctor?" Kimimaru had come to her side while she was distracted. His hand was a warm weight on her shoulder.

"I'll just heal it again. I'll be fine." Hotaru disregarded. Kaguya sighed and reached for the phone. He picked up the receiver and dialed a number.

"Hisara, bring the doctor to the Otokage's office. Her eye is bleeding again." Kimimaru earned an one-eyed glare as Hotaru kept her right eye covered. She got out of her seat but Kimimaru pushed her back down and with a hand firmly on her stomach, he kept her down.

The doctor came a few moments later and Kimimaru pulled her hand away from her eye. The medical ninja looked at the bleeding eye and tsked the Otokage under his breath. "This isn't good, my Lady. I'll look for a suitable replacement-"

"No! I will _not_ have an organ chop shop in my Village!" Hotaru got to her feet, pushing Kimimaru back from her. The doctor cowered on the spot as the 16-year-old towered over him. "I am _not_ Orochimaru! I will not allow you to go around like he did and harvest whatever from whoever! I am Otokage! And Otokure is _MY_ Village!"

Her hand flew to her mouth and she started coughing harshly. It turned into a wet cough, blood seeping between her fingers. She braced herself against the desk edge but the force of her coughing and the lack of oxygen was getting to her. Kimimaru caught her as she collapsed. The former leader of the Sound Four raised his hand, his palm facing the doctor. A bone spike pierced the center of the doctor's head, killing him instantly. The white haired male scooped her up like a bride and headed for the door.

"Come, Lady Otokage. The hospital will have those who know how to treat your wounds. I'll come back to clean up this mess once you're seen to."

* * *

**Kaz:** DC! This isn't what I helped you write!

Damn straight! It's MY story, not yours!

**Kaz:** ...help me with my DHN/SM crosses?

Sure, what are friends for?


	4. Undead Babysitter

Anyone want popcorn? We get to see just how well Gaara, Naruto and Hotaru get along outside the council...and everyone's reaction to Kimimaro!

* * *

Gaara and Naruto's jaws dropped in disbelief as Hotaru came to them with a sweet, small smile. They were in their robes over their normal clothing but that's not what left them gaping. Hotaru had a patch over her right eye…and Kimimaru Kaguya was following her like a shadow. Neji Hyuga was with Naruto and Kankuro stood behind his little brother.

"Uh, Hotaru…?" Naruto began pointing to her eye.

"It's nothing, Naruto. My chakra fluxed and, as usual, it didn't like the all-nighter I was pulling a few days back." Hotaru waved it off, like it was nothing. But it wasn't nothing. It was something…at least to Gaara and to Naruto it was something.

"I don't believe you." Gaara crossed his arms and gave Hotaru a pointed look. "It's the same eye as the…oh."

Naruto's blue eyes clouded over with anger. "We told you to send us word if one of that snake bastard's injuries started to act up! You know we have the resources your small village doesn't!"

"It's my problem." Hotaru snapped in a low voice. "I won't drag anymore down to my tainted level."

"Your father isn't the only one who never loved his child." Gaara told her in an almost tender voice. Hotaru's one visible eye closed and she let out a sigh.

"I had another attack. The doctor to the Otokage was going to harvest an eye from someone in the village to replace mine. I couldn't let that happen." She muttered, looking away. "The stress made me sick. I was in bed for the entire week. Today's my first day out of the hospital."

"And you traveled all this way?" Naruto lightly smacked her upside the head. "You don't need to be such an idiot. We would've come to you, right, Gaara?"

"That's right." The Desert ninja nodded.

"Boys…I'll never understand them." Hotaru rolled her eyes with a sigh. Gaara smirked and Naruto grinned. The blond put his arm around her neck and put his forehead to hers. "Why do you two like torturing me?"

"Why is Kimimaru here?" Naruto's blue eyes hardened.

"I saved him after the fight he had with Gaara and Rock Lee." Hotaru answered. "He stayed in hiding but he was with me until Uchiha ran Orochimaru through. He's my personal assistant and caretaker."

Gaara arched a nonexistent eye brow. "You resurrected him to be your babysitter?"

"I was the only one who was kind to her out of the Sound 5." Kimimaru replied calmly. "I'm also her bodyguard, the highest of our Anbu."

Naruto and Gaara exchanged looks. Hotaru was a bleeding heart of stone cold ice. She'd be a frozen hearted bitch to some and a self sacrificing humanitarian to others. Kindness was rare for her, like the other 2 Kage. Especially after the experiments Orochimaru preformed on her, Hotaru needed kindness, compassion and the lack made her numb, like Naruto and Gaara. No wonder why she saved Kimimaru. To her, he was invaluable.

"Anyway, I saw the bruises you gave Sasuke. He said you pissed him off so bad that he'd risk a war just to wring your neck." The Fox-hosting Hokage grinned wickedly at the black haired girl. "And, man-was he colorful when he said it. The pain kicked in during his report after escorting you. It was amusing to hear Sasuke threaten the life and limb of the Kunoichi thorn in his side."

Hotaru brushed Naruto's arm off her shoulders. "The prick deserved it. He's shy and foolish and I never want to find out he was sent after me again."

"I could've sent Choji after you but I sent one of my top Anbu. You should be pleased." Naruto playfully nettled. "I know you would've broken Lee's neck and put him in the ICU again. And I know Neji wouldn't've faired too well against you either. And forget sending the girls or Shikamaru or Kiba after you. They'd be sent back to me tied to the trunk of some tree with wire and bomb slips. And Shino is on a mission in the Grass Village so I couldn't use him. So, that left either Choji-who you can't stand-or Sasuke. I sent Sasuke."

Hotaru looked at Gaara. "First one to arrive at the window?"

"Yeah." Gaara nodded. Naruto scowled at him.

"Thanks a lot, Gaara. You ruined my fun." The Fox pouted with a scowl. Then he got an idea. "Hey, Nibi-take over and have Hotaru finally go out with the Tsuchikage's younger nephew!"

"Na-ru-to!" She grabbed the front of his robe. "How many times do I have to tell you—quit interfering with my love life!"

"Or the lack there of." Kankuro added, getting a freezing cyclops glare of his own shot his way. "Okay, okay-I'll stay out of it."

"I'm keeping my mouth shut." Neji said in his own defense. Hotaru turned her attention to the blond in her grip. She was stopped from killing the other Kage by the red haired Kazekage, making her let Naruto go.

"You really do need to lay off her love life, Naruto." Gaara agreed with Hotaru. "She's the 2nd Otokage. She has a lot on her plate, fixing the damage Orochimaru inflicted. It's not easy."

"One of these days, Naruto-you're going to wake up without your head." Hotaru threatened. Naruto's hands flew to shield himself with a nervous smile.

"But don't you want to be 'Auntie Hotaru'?" He asked nervously.

She arched an eyebrow at him. "You're kidding, right? I'm not getting stuck with your kids when I've got a village to care for."

"Let's go inside the tea room before either of you take it to the next step." Gaara jerked his thumb at the room behind him. "The last thing we need is for 2 Kage to beat each other in to bleeding puddles of genetic goop and demon chakra."

* * *

...Bleeding Puddles of Genetic Goop and Demon Chakra? 


	5. Picking Our Battles

Hey! I found my disk and transfered it to my flash drive! So, new chappie and replies!

**Moh Fai**: Thanks! And I'll try but I typed this chap before I posted the story so I'll extend the half written chap I've got in the wings. And there's one pair that's obvious now, or semi obvious but you'll have to wait and see for the others.

**reitahomoeshi**: Thank you! An' here's the update!

**zodiac_dragonHatori**: Thanks! And Nibi was actually REsealed in Hotaru because of the death of the previous host but they have a symbiosis thing going on, hence why Naruto was talking to Nibi. And those three had similar lives and they'll recall their first encounter later on...or at least each one will in different places.

**firemageallanna**: Hey, thanks! I'm glad you like it!

**Harpygirl91**: Oh, thanks for saying so! An' how could I NOT bring him back! Kimi-chan rulz! ....and I will pay for calling him that....but yeah, Gaara's comment was something that inspired me in a conversation with Kaz. I thought it would do to have Gaara be the peacekeeper when those two go at it.

* * *

Sasuke yawned while he sat in a tree not too far from the Hokage's house. He had to keep an eye on Naruto who had the nasty habit of attracting dangerous attention. He had to admit he was getting bored as he scanned the area around him with his Sharingan eyes. Nothing interesting or threatening. But he did see something-or rather _someone_ who pissed him off instantly. He hopped off his branch and stalked over to the 2 maskless Sound Anbu. That kunoichi was one of them and a taller white haired male was another. He was after the kunoichi.

"Hey, you-Sound Kunoichi." Sasuke called over to her. Hotaru sighed heavily and looked at him like she was bored. "I've got a bone to pick with you."

"What do you want now?" Hotaru asked, giving him an arched eyebrow and a bored expression. She did look good as an Anbu with her hair in a high ponytail, locks framing her face and a bored expression in her one unpatched eye. "I've got to get back to the Otokure. So, whatever it is-spit it out."

The white haired male closed his eyes and seemed to be mentally counting to 10. His chin length hair was in a semi ponytail and he had a lower face mask with 2 red dots on his forehead. He kind of reminded Sasuke of Kimimaru but the man was dead and this one was taller, slightly skinnier and his patience getting tried.

"You gave a pair of bruises and I expect some compensation." Sasuke said crossing his arms. "So, what are you going to give me for it?"

Hotaru scowled at him. "Nothing. I owe you nothing. I told you to put me down and you got those bruises in exchange. Now, go buzz off like a little genin. We don't have time to dilly dally the travel time we have with you."

"How many times have I begged you to pick your battles, my Lady?" The male Anbu asked softly, his voice worn but like Kimimaru's. How odd…

"I am picking my battles and I'm picking one with him, you mind?" She looked at him and he held up his hands in defense, saying he was backing down. Very uncharacteristic for a pair of Anbu.

"You should treat your partner better." Sasuke smirked at her. Hotaru cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Coming from the only Leaf Anbu who can't keep one with him or alive?" Hotaru asked, getting Sasuke to look at her in shock. "I knew about that before I even met you, you twit. You're a poor excuse for a shinobi if you're the best the Leaf can offer. It kind of boggles the mind to how the damn place has lasted so long."

"My Lady…" The male groaned softly, putting his hand to his head. "You're going to start a war between our villages."

"And we'd win because I defeated Orochimaru." Sasuke crossed his arms, stood straight and braced himself for the ensuing argument. Hotaru took a step back, closing her eyes.

"That's right…you did free me-free _us_ from him…" She admitted softly. She bowed respectfully to Sasuke. "Thank you…you saved more lives than you can imagine…and you did what not even I could do…"

Sasuke was caught completely off guard by that sign of gratitude that his entire brain locked up from shock. She thanked him for defeating Orochimaru in such a humble way and yet they had been at each other's throats a moment ago. Hotaru's partner put his hand on her shoulder.

"Come, my Lady. We must return home before the Village worries." Her partner told her in a low, tender voice. Hotaru turned away, nodding. It looked like she was so depressed she'd cry.

Sasuke had the sudden urge to apologize but he didn't act on it. No, he _couldn't_ do it. He knew if he apologized, it might make it worse—even if she did owe him an apology for bruising him so severely. The body could heal until there was no proof that he had gotten hurt but the heart was a different matter.

No matter how many times you tried to heal your emotional wounds, the heart never fully recovered. The damage was done and nothing could ever hope to reverse it.

* * *

Aw, poor Sasu-chan! He can't win for losing and he has YET to put two and two together!

**Sas**: Don't call me Sasu-chan.

**Kimimaro**: She called ME Kimi-chan.

**Hotaru**: Back off, she's only writing a story. She's a fanfic writer, doesn't make it true.

**Naruto**:....so, I _won't_ become Hokage?

-Sweatdrop- We'll see, Naruto-kun.


End file.
